Fonds-des-Nègres
"Sonje lapli ki leve mayi ou la." Remember the rain that grew you your corn. -Haitian proverb Fonds-des-Nègres is a commune, part of Miragoâne Arrondissement, in the Nippes Department of Haiti. Fonds-des-Nègres was founded in 2003, annexed from portions of Aquin and Miragoâne. As of 2015, the population was 33,413 inhabitants. ]] |none]] metro area|none]] About Some historians report that during the war of independence, the troops of the Napoleonic army were composed of fighters of various nationalities including the Polish. Their foreign legion, composed of more than a hundred thousand soldiers, assured their warlike power. Naturally, they eventually joined the French contingent in Hispaniola and they were used as infantry, in the front line, in this war against slave revolts. These Poles considered that this war was not theirs, because they had become slaves of the French by the annexation of Poland. So why defend their own tormentors against a population that lived under oppression, like them in Europe? They chose to desert to take refuge in inaccessible and impregnable mountains of the great south of this western part of the island and founded this locality still called today Fond-des-Blancs. And, by contrast, the former black slaves gave the adjacent plateau the name of Fonds-des-Nègres. fdn423h.jpg fdn423k.jpg fdn423g.jpg fdn423b.jpg fdn423e.jpg fdn423f.jpg Geography Fonds-des-Nègres is located at 18.3675° N, 73.2264° W. According to the IHSI, the commune has a total area of 92.23 square kilometers (35.61 square miles), of which 46.52 km² (50%) is rural, 42.35 km² (46%) is suburban, and 3.36 km² (4%) is urban. It brings together four sections: Bouzi, Morne Brice, Pémerle, and Cocoyers-Duchene. It is bordered on the north by the towns of l'Anse-à-Veau and Paillant, on the east by the city of Miragoâne, on the south by the Southern Department town of Aquin, and on the west by by the towns of L'Asile and Arnaud. Fonds-des-Nègres is a relatively new municipality, separated from the city of Miragoâne since 2003 during the last territorial division and the creation of the Nippes Department of which it is a part. Fond-des-nègres also has the configuration of a valley, bordered by two mountain ranges, one to the north, the other to the south, at the foot of which flow many rivers, the largest of which, the Rivière Serpente (Snake River) which takes its source in the locality of Leblanc. The plateau of Fond-des-Nègres is a narrow inland area near the center of Haiti's southern peninsula, with a total surface of approximately 5,500 acres. The mean altitude of the peninsula is about 300 meters (984 feet), the land itself rolling, well-watered, and fertile. The Fond-des-Nègres region produces large quantities of millet, corn, rice, root crops, legumes, and tobacco, for domestic consumption, and coffee, sisal, and vetivier root for the world market. Demography Neighborhoods Climate Because of its geographical position at altitude (nearly 400 meters {1,300 feet}), Fond-des-Negroes enjoys a more moderate temperature than the national average. This allows diversification of crops from starchy to tubers to vegetable gardens and others. Economy Fonds-des-Nègres' economy is predominantly derived from agriculture. For a long time, the main economic activity rested mainly on corn, millet, and cocoa. Fond-des-Nègres has a flourishing industrial past with sugar refineries, supported by vast plantations. One of the chief industries in the city is a textile manufacturing plant. There are scatterings of small manufacturing facilities and commercial services expected to be found in communities of its size. Fonds-des-Nègres has two major business districts within the city, Ville de Fonds-des-Nègres, which hosts Haiti's third largest market, in terms of fiscal receipts and circulants, and Quartier de Bouzi. Additionally, there are Baudrouin, Permelles, and several smaller business hubs along the Route 2 corridor. Infrastructure Transportation Before the commune undertook an important role in construction, roads in Fonds-des-Nègres were in very bad shape, many of them dirt roads. However, road-work projects are proceeding, the roads now being built and repaired to bring them up-to-date with current safety codes. In areas where heavy rains block passage of traffic because of spontaneous lakes created by the deluges, bridges are going up as well. Fonds-des-Nègres has no airport, so it must rely on Les Cayes and Jacmel airports outside its city limits to serve the community. Culture Religion Christians comprise the major religion, most following the Catholic faith. The Carmelite order from France founded the Fond-des-Nègres Church in 1712, but eventually re-located the church to St. Michel, 20 years later. Other practicing faiths in Fonds-des-Negrès include Protestant, Voodoo, and Muslim. The Voodoo colony is quite substantial, and Muslims make up the smallest segment of faiths in the city. Communication The Post Office courier from Port-au-Prince arrives from Miragoâne at the on Sunday, continues for Aquin, and returns on Wednesday. References and Sources Fondenèg [1] https://www.jstor.org/stable/2844466?seq=1#page_scan_tab_contents Fonds-des-Nègres - an attractive pole for business - https://www.boyomag.com/fond-negres-pole-attractif-affaires Ecole Ev. Misericode de Lebrun.jpg|Ecole Ev. Misericode de Lebrun Eglise Ev. Misericode de Lebrun.jpg nouvelle-ecole-fondamentale2.jpg|Nouvelle ecole fondamentale Ecole Nationale et Eglise St-Louis Roi de France de Lebrun.jpg|Ecole Nationale et Eglise St-Louis Roi de France de Lebrun fdn2.jpg fdn5.jpg|Fonds-des-Nègres, Haiti fdn3.jpg fdn423a.jpg fdn423c.jpg fdn423l.jpg fdn423n.jpg fdn423o.jpg fdn423q.jpg fdn423p.jpg fdn423s.jpg fdn423t.jpg fdn423u.jpg Michael Vedrine Category:Miragoâne Arrondissement Category:Nippes Category:Haiti Category:Communes with 6 neighbors